Ainsi soit-il
by Arakasi
Summary: La voix d'Edward la tire de son demi-sommeil nauséeux. Pendant un instant, Marisa croit rêver. Impossible que ce soit Edward qui vocifère ainsi, hurlant comme un chien au coeur de la curée. Impossible qu'il rugisse tous ces mots orduriers, ces mots vils et sales. Pute. Salope. Garce. Fanfic se déroulant treize ans avant le début de la trilogie.


**Titre :** Ainsi soit-il  
**Auteur : **Arakasi  
**Base : **A la croisée des mondes de Philip Pullman  
**Personnages :** Marisa Coulter, Edward Coulter, Lord Asriel  
**Résumé :** La voix d'Edward la tire de son demi-sommeil nauséeux. Pendant un instant, Marisa croit rêver. Impossible que ce soit Edward qui vocifère ainsi, hurlant comme un chien au coeur de la curée. Impossible qu'il rugisse tous ces mots orduriers, ces mots vils et sales. Pute. Salope. Garce. Fanfic se déroulant treize ans avant le début de la trilogie.

**Blabla : **Je m'autorise ce petit écart dans mon gros projet d'écriture actuel ! Pour info, cette fanfic est un ancien projet, jamais vraiment commencé, qui fait suite à un très vieux récit écrit il y a presque dix ans, "In dolores paries". Je l'écrirais autrement aujourd'hui, bien sur, mais il doit être encore lisible pour ceux qui seraient intéressés… Les deux récits peuvent être lus indépendamment.

**...**

**Ainsi soit-il**

**...**

La voix d'Edward la tire de son demi-sommeil nauséeux.

Pendant un instant, Marisa croit rêver. Impossible que ce soit Edward qui vocifère ainsi, hurlant comme un chien au coeur de la curée. Impossible qu'il rugisse tous ces mots orduriers, ces mots vils et sales. Pute. Salope. Garce. Edward ne s'est jamais montré grossier. En cinq ans de mariage, son épouse ne l'a entendu élever la voix que trois fois. La première pour blâmer un domestique qui avait arrosé de champagne l'un de ses gilets brodés, la deuxième pour apostropher un cocher maladroit et la troisième pour condamner un membre du parti conservateur aux propos trop libéraux à son goût. Encore cette dernière occurence était-elle exceptionnelle. Edward s'était toujours montré d'un flegme proverbial en matière de divergences politiques.

C'est pourtant bien son mari qui braille à l'étage inférieur.

"Putain ! aboie-t-il. Sale putain ! Où est-elle, cette sale putain ?"

Marisa ouvre les yeux et se redresse en position assise. Un mouvement imprudent. Aussitôt, le monde se met à tanguer autour d'elle, les murs de sa chambre se gonflant et se déformant tels les voiles d'un navire soulevées par le vent. Elle se lève tout de même, son pied nu effleurant précautionneusement le plancher rugueux. Le sol aussi est instable. L'espace d'une seconde, le jeune femme se cramponne au montant du lit, serrant les lèvres et les paupières pour ravaler la marée de bile qui lui monte à la bouche. Un gémissement s'échappe de ses mâchoires crispées. Les siennes ou celles d'Ozymandias. Deux bras poilus s'enroulent autour de son cou et le daemon singe enfouit son petit visage ridé au creux de sa gorge, tandis qu'elle lutte pour rester debout.

"Descend ! crie Edward. Descend tout de suite, maudite garce !"

Son vertige se résorbe. Pas complètement mais suffisamment pour lui permettre d'effectuer quelques pas chancelants en direction de la porte close de la porte. Elle comprend. C'est tout ce poids en moins, ce ventre encombrant et grotesque auquel elle avait fini par s'accoutumer, à défaut de l'accepter. Soudain évanoui, il la déséquilibre, rendant paradoxalement ses gestes plus maladroits qu'aux pires moments de sa grossesse.

Un fracas assourdissant fait frémir les lattes du plancher. Probablement la large commode en acajou posée près de la porte d'entrée, seule pièce luxueuse d'un rez-de-chaussée par ailleurs meublé avec une rigueur spartiate. Dans le silence vibrant qui suit, une deuxième voix s'élève, plus basse, plus grave. Marisa ne parvient pas à comprendre ce qu'elle dit. Peut-être Asriel menace-t-il Edward. Peut-être tente-t-il de le raisonner. Peut-être - aussi douteux que cela puisse paraître - plaide-t-il en faveur de la femme alitée à l'étage, en leur faveur à tous les deux. L'imprudence de la jeunesse, l'attrait de l'interdit, les égarements de la passion... Pourquoi pas ? Edward pourrait se laisser convaincre. Il a toujours été si pondéré, si parfaitement et fastidieusement civilisé.

Pas aujourd'hui, apparement.

Dans la chambre voisine, Lyra continue à dormir de son sommeil atone de nourrisson. Même le martèlement sauvage de bottes ferrées sur les marches de l'escalier ne parvient pas à la tirer de son assoupissement. Ce n'est pas par crainte pour l'enfant nouveau-né que Marisa franchit en titubant les quelques mètres qui la séparent du palier, Ozymandias toujours cramponné au cou, ses griffes noires enfoncées comme des clous dans la chair tendre de sa nuque. À vrai dire, elle n'a guère pensé au nourrisson depuis son réveil, si ce n'est pour s'étonner de son silence. Mais elle n'a jamais reculé devant un affrontement. Elle a bien des défauts, mais pas celui-là.

Edward achève de gravir l'escalier à l'instant même où elle passe le seuil de la porte.

Marisa n'a jamais cru que son époux l'aimait. Leur mariage a été affaire de circonstances et d'intérêts réciproques. Il était riche, oisif, ambitieux et très décoratif. Elle était belle, brillante, cultivée et charmante en société. Pendant cinq années satisfaisantes, ils se sont servis l'un l'autre, tout en se servant eux-mêmes. Dans cet arrangement policé, l'amour n'entrait pas en ligne de compte. Ainsi que la jalousie, naturellement. Du moins, le croyait-elle. Se serait-elle trompée ? Serait-il possible qu'un homme raisonnable se mette dans un état pareil par orgueil et amour propre bafoués ?

Visiblement, puis qu'à la seconde où il la voit, Edward se met à hurler :

"Saloperie de chienne ! Comment as tu osé _m'humilier_ à ce point ?"

Pétrifiée, Marisa le contemple avec incrédulité. Elle peine à reconnaître son mari dans ce dément aux yeux injectés, aux cheveux en désordre et aux mâchoires piquetées de poils rêches. Même son daemon coq est transfiguré. Sa collerette de plumes rousses est hérissée comme la crinière d'un lion et ses petits yeux noirs roulent follement dans leurs orbites. Il bondit en avant, ergots pointés. Aussitôt, Ozymandias relâche son étreinte et se laisse tomber devant elle, découvrant ses crocs jaunes dans un rictus féroce, oubliant sa propre angoisse pour la protéger.

Edward n'en a cure. La rage lui fait perdre la tête et c'est un spectacle effroyable que celui de cet homme si distingué, de ce parfait gentleman, métamorphosé en bête inepte par la haine.

"Mister Coulter !"

Edward ne tourne pas la tête. Il fait un pas vers elle.

"Mister Coulter, lâchez votre arme."

La voix d'Asriel est d'un calme aberrant. De sa position devant la porte de sa chambre, Marisa ne peut le voir. Sans doute se tient-il en bas de l'escalier, dissimulé par l'angle de la rambarde. Ce qu'elle voit très bien en revanche, c'est le pistolet à la somptueuse crosse ornementée que son époux agrippe dans sa main droite et qu'elle avait ignoré dans son saisissement initial. Absurde, songe-t-elle confusément. Absurde. Edward n'a jamais su se servir d'une arme à feu. Il a toujours été un chasseur médiocre, au grand amusement de ses amis, tous coureurs de renards effrénés et souvent excellents tireurs. Tout comme Asriel.

"Si vous ne lâchez pas immédiatement votre arme, je vous abats."

Peut-être est-ce le flegme glacé avec lequel la menace a été proférée. Ou la réputation d'Asriel. Ou un reste de décence et de rationalité. Quoiqu'il en soit, Edward se fige dans son élan. Le canon de son arme tremble, vacille, s'abaisse…Et pendant une seconde, Marisa se prend à espérer. Elle tend la main vers son mari. Ouvre la bouche pour parler.

C'est à ce moment précis que Lyra se met à pleurer.

Pas un long vagissement pathétique de nourrisson abandonné, ni les hululements perçants d'un petit animal affamé, mais des geignements bas, insistants, désespérés... Couverts immédiatement par le rugissement qui s'échappe de la bouche d'Edward quand il se jette en avant, l'arme brandie au dessus de sa tête comme une massue ou une hache. Contre qui ? La mère ou la fille ? Marisa ne le sait pas et ne le saura jamais. Pas plus qu'elle ne comprendra la pulsion irréfléchie qui la pousse à se précipiter à son tour, dans une tentative futile pour s'interposer entre son époux déchaîné et l'enfant qu'elle est bien proche de détester.

Le coup de feu claque. Edward s'effondre, foudroyé. En heurtant de plein fouet le plancher, son long nez aquilin émet un craquement humide, écoeurant comme le bruit d'une coquille d'escargot écrasée sous une botte.

Bien sûr, sa mort n'avait rien d'une nécessité.

Une réflexion évidente, a posteriori. En tireur confirmé, Asriel aurait pu briser la rotule d'Edward. Il aurait pu lui transpercer l'épaule ou fracasser d'une balle habilement placée les doigts qui aggripaient l'arme meurtrière. C'est ce qu'aurait fait un homme plus mesuré, plus raisonnable, moins absolu.

Mais non. Pas lui. Pas Asriel.

Il avait directement visé la tête.

Debout sur le palier, la main appuyée contre le mur pour soutenir ses forces chancelantes, la jeune femme regarde son amant gravir les dernières marches de l'escalier pour s'accroupir auprès de sa victime, déposer au sol son pistolet encore fumant pour soulever entre ses mains son crâne sanglant. À quoi bon ? Edward est mort. A l'instant de la déflagration, elle a vu son daemon se tordre, dardant une langue rouge et pointue par son bec largement ouvert. Puis s'évanouir soudainement, tel une bougie soufflée par le vent. C'est la première fois que Marisa voit quelqu'un mourir.

Toujours penché sur le corps d'Edward, Asriel lève la tête vers elle. Stelmaria est venue le rejoindre à pas de velours, émergeant de la cage d'escalier telle une ombre fluide et silencieuse. Ils la fixent et, sous leurs doubles regards perçants - noir et émeraude - elle sent ses jambes faiblir.

"Il vous aurait tuées." dit Asriel.

Il ne s'excuse pas. Elle n'attendait pas de lui qu'il le fit.

Dans la chambre voisine, Lyra continue de pleurnicher plaintivement. Marisa ne s'en soucie pas. Elle toise froidement l'homme agenouillé.

Et se remémore à quel point elle l'a aimé. Ce n'était pas seulement ses yeux, la gaieté féroce de ses yeux sombres quand il riait ou quand il se penchait pour l'embrasser. Ce n'était pas seulement sa voix, ce ronronnement sourd de fauve en chasse. Ce n'était pas seulement ses mains, leur toucher calleux, la façon qu'elles avaient eu de l'effleurer, de la caresser, de l'empoigner parfois. C'était tout cela à la fois et plus encore. C'était sa fougue, sa témérité, sa violence même, la force animale de sa présence. Tant de choses que Edward ne lui avait jamais données, ni personne avant lui. Et personne après, sans doute.

L'ironie est cruelle. Elle voulait des sensations fortes ? La voici servie. Il a tué pour elle. Et si elle ne fait rien, la société la condamnera comme sa complice.

Marisa prend une décision.

Elle se penche pour soulever Ozymandias dans ses bras, puis, sans un regard pour les deux hommes à terre, tourne les talons. La porte de sa chambre refermée, elle s'accorde quelques secondes, dos appuyé contre le battant, paupières closes. Quatre battements de coeur. Juste assez pour consolider sa résolution, la solidifier dans son âme comme une perle de nacre pétrifiée.

Asriel a tout ce qu'elle n'a pas. Il a une richesse personnelle, un rang prestigieux, des relations influentes, le respect de ses pairs… Enfin, c'est un homme. Le monde, impitoyable pour les épouses adultères, pardonne toujours à leurs corrupteurs. Restera le meurtre, mais Asriel est solide. Plus que la fortune et le rang, il a la force mentale qui lui permettra de faire front, de subir humiliations et condamnations sans s'effondrer, de se relever après avoir été traîné dans la boue.

Et s'il ne se relève pas ? Et si le mépris, les injures, la disgrâce - la prison peut-être - réussissaient à briser l'homme le plus robuste que la terre ait porté ? Improbable mais pas impossible. Et si ?

"Ainsi soit-il." souffle Ozymandias contre sa gorge.

Les lèvres de la jeune femme remuent involontairement en répétant les mots sacrés.

Ainsi soit-il. Si Asriel doit tomber, il tombera.

Mais il ne l'entraînera pas avec lui.


End file.
